A Dementor's Kiss is Better Than a Vampire's
by toffeenip
Summary: Cheyanne Snape thought her life was perfect, until and old friend comes to visit and she realises that a dementor's kiss really is better than a vampire's.   for all copyright things, blah blah, they don't belong to me!:
1. Chapter 1 : Perfect Life

Hey! In this story I have made up new characters. They are, Cheyanne Snape (pronounced Shy-anne, just incase you were unsure :) ) In my story, Cheyanne looks exactly like Miley Cyrus and the other character, Miley Scott, looks exactly like Taylor Swift, just so you can have a picture in your heads of the characters throughout the story. I know its a bit confusing, but as the story goes on it should become a lot more clearer (: Anyway, a bit of background info and description of Cheyanne before the start of the story. (Info about Miley will be revealed in later chapters). Cheyanne Snape and Miley Scott are both characters that I have made up myself (:

Cheyanne has long deep brown hair, and deep sea blue eyes. She is average height and is slim. She is very intelligent, very skilled in potion making and defence against the dark arts. She is also Head Girl, Pureblood and a Slytherin. She gets on well with many people in her house, but not so much Pansy. She got all outstandings in her OWLs. Her family are very rich, (parents are Severus Snape and Sofia Snape, Sofia is made up by me of course :) ) and live in a magnificent manor house. They are very good friends with the Malfoys and their Manors are very close together. Cheyanne is dating Draco. She also is a singer, (Ironically so is Miley, she just isn't as famous as Cheyanne.) Cheyanne is very famous both in the muggle and wizarding worlds. Right thats enough for just now, i'm sure more details about her will be revealed about her later on. :)

* * *

Saturday morning. I was awoken to the sounds of owls hooting and howling as they were delivering incoming and outgoing letters and packages. I groaned, annoyed at being awoken at such an early hour on a Saturday and reluctantly got up and went into my bathroom and washed. Being Head Girl had lots of advantages, like, having my own private dormitory, bathroom and common room. Although I am still very welcome in the Slytherin common room I don't often like to pay visits there. Once in a while I pop in just to say hi but that's about it now. After having a shower I wrapped a green towel sewed with the Slytherin crest into it around me and wrapped a towel of the same design and colour around my dripping hair and placed it on top of my head. I looked into the mirror, into my flawless porcelain skin, into my deep, sea blue eyes. I looked alright today. I dried myself and dressed. With a quick whip if my wand I dried my towel and placed it back to hang on the back of bathroom door and made my way out of my dormitory, out of my little 'living room' as I called it and down to the Great Hall for something to eat. I entered the hall to be greeted by the usual chatter and tired looking faces. I made my way over to the Slytherin table and took my usual spot beside Draco and across from Crabbe and Goyle.

"Morning gorgeous" Draco said, giving me a kiss.

"Morning sexy" I whispered back, giving him a cheeky grin and another kiss.

"How are you this morning? You look a bit more tired than usual" he asked, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer so that my head was resting on his shoulder.

"Hmm, yeah I am, I didn't sleep that well lastnight" I replied, with a little yawn.

"You hungry?" he asked softly, resting his head on mine.

"Actually, I'm not now" I said, eyeing the food on the table and feeling slightly queasy. "Any mail for me?"

"Actually yes" he said, handing me a letter and my usual Daily Prophet, which was in its usual state, neatly twisted up.

"Hmph, wonder who this is from?" I enquired, looking at the neat little letter in my hand before opening it.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed excitedly jumping up slightly in my seat.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I've been nominated at this years VMA's, how awesome is that?" I said grinning at him.

"What are the 'VMA's'?" He asked, a very puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, right, well, its just this muggle award cermony for singers that takes place in September, and I've been nominated! That's just awesome!" I explained, my grin so large it nearly was coming off my face.

"Why are they sending you the letter this early?" he said, laughing lightly.

"I don't know? Ohwell, I'm not complaining"

"Haha, well, that's awesome Chey." he said whilst giving me a hug.

I hugged back and snuggled into his neck. My life was perfect. I was top of every class I was in, although do **not **compare me to _Granger. _Can't stand her. I'm smarter than her _and _people like me. I have the best parents ever and have the best second family anyone could ever ask for, the Malfoys. I have endless amounts of money, what from my family and my career. I love being a singer. I love making music, love performing, love meeting my fans, love the feeling when you open a letter that says you have been nominated for an award and I love knowing that when I'm doing all of those things my muggle fans don't know that the person that they're listening to, watching and the person that they're looking up to is actually a witch. But apart from all of that what I love most about my life is Draco. He's my everything and more. I love him so much it hurts. He may be labelled as a bully or some other crap like that, but with me he's so kind, sweet and protective. He really looks after me and that makes me feel loved. Practically every girl in the school wants him, but he wants _me._ We broke off our hug and sat staring at each other for a moment or two.

"Have I ever told you you have beautiful eyes?" He said to me, softly.

"Hmm, you may have mentioned it once or twice" I said back, smiling cheekily and coming closer to his face so our foreheads were touching and our eyes locked.

"Hmm, yeah I think I have" he said before kissing me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back deeper. When we broke off I looked around the hall. Nobody seemed to notice our close embrace, which was rather normal as we regulary started randomly hugging and kissing in the middle of the hall.

"So, what are you doing today then?" I asked him after a short while.

"Not much, just have to go up to the owlery to send off this letter to my parents" he said pointing to a small, white envelope.

"What's it about?" I asked curiously.

"Your birthday. My mother is still going on about a celebration at ours." he said.

I groaned. As much as I love Cissy, there really was no need. She didn't need to go to all that trouble for me.

"She said that your having a party at ours whether you like it or not. My father and your parents are in on it now aswell" he continued.

"Well then, I have no choice then do I?" I half-chuckled and looked down.

"Exactly" he said, smiling.

"Want me to come up with you? I asked.

"Sure, if you want."

We got up from the table and headed out of the Great Hall towards the owlery, hand in hand, fingers entwined. The whole school was buzzing at the moment as it was so close to the october holidays and everyone was desperate to leave the castle and schoolwork. Myself included. Although my 17th birthday was looming and Cissy and my mother were going frantic planning my party, strangely I wasn't that excited about the 'milestone' day. Me, coming of age. Suppose it was something to celebrate, I just felt like not celebrating it, but Cissy had other ideas.

"Right, where's my owl?" said Draco when we reached the top of the owlery.

We released hands as he looked around the tower searching for his jet black owl.

"Strange, she's normally up here at this time" he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Maybe she's gone out hunting?" I said, trying to find an answer.

"Hm, maybe. I'll just borrow one of the school owls just now" he said as he was attaching the neat letter to the leg of a tabby coloured owl. It hooted excitedly and took off as soon as Draco let go of its little white leg. I stood gazing at the owl as it took off towards its destination of Malfoy Manor, it getting smaller and smaller until it was swallowed by the horizon. Owls always fascinated me. Just the way you hand them a letter and they instantly know where to deliver it to. Amazing.

"Ready to go?" Draco said, awaking me from my day-dream state.

"Yeah"

We headed back down the steep steps and back towards the castle, not really knowing where to go or what to do. I slipped back into my day-dream again, letting Draco lead me to wherever he was going. I was quite happy in my own little world until I was dragged back into reality by an all too familiar voice.

"Oi! Snape!"

Crabbe... always pops up at the most unwanted times.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You said you would help me with my charms homework?"

"Damn" I muttered under my breath.

"Hm? What was that?" he said.

"Do I really have to? I mean, not only have I got _my_ homework to complete, but I've also got to pack my things for going away and I've probably got some other crappy things to get done." I replied.

"Oh, that's alright Chey, I'll just get Pansy to help me, cya!" he said, then he disappeared into a crows of huddled first years.

"Gawd he's annoying" said Draco, looking annoyed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, s'pose, just a bit tired"

"Hm, well, today's our last day! Then we're off for two weeks, thank god"

"Yeah, agreed I can't wait to have some time off"

"Hmm, me too" I smiled.

"And, also, it's going to be your birthday, big party at mine remember, haha?" he said, grinning.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Chey, you know you'll enjoy it" he said, whilst chuckling and giving me a light nudge.

"Yeah, your right, I will. Your mother along always puts on the best parties and if my mother is involved to, it should be one hell of a party" I replied. Now come to think of it I was looking forward to this party. I mean, it's my 17th birthday? It'll be awesome.

"Right, I'm away to go upstairs to pack Chey, I'll meet you down here later on?" he said.

"Okay, yeah, I think I'm away to go and pack too, get it out of the way" I said.

"Okay, I'll walk you to your dormitory" he smiled and took my hand and we both started up the grand staircase towards the dormitories. Since I was Head Girl and Draco was Head Boy we both had our own dormitories which were right next to each other, _very_ convenient in our eyes. It felt like we had only been walking for a matter of seconds before we reached my dormitory door. Mental note to self, stay in the real world, try and stop having so many day-dreams.

"Right, I'll see you down at the Great Hall later on?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sure" I smiled.

"Okay, bye, I love you" he said and kissed me.

"Bye, I love you" I said after we broke the kiss and I kissed him again.

I watched him walk to his dormitory door, look at the painting of a little old lady and say his password to allow him into his dormitory. When he had vanished I turned to face my own painting. Another little old lady, with snowy white wispy hair and soft brown eyes. She sat on a little rickety chair holding her knitting and had a little table beside her which matched her chair that had a glass of wine that never seemed to empty and a decorative tray full of continental cheeses. She had a soft, granny-ish voice. A voice that was kind, comforting and welcoming.

"Why hello there Cheyanne! Always a pleasure to see you!" she said as her face lit up.

"You too Maria, always always a pleasure" I smiled back.

"Are you wanting into your dormitory?"

"Yes please. I have packing to start, haha, fun."

"Oh. Oh well. Quicker its started, quicker its finished!"

"So true Maria, so true!"

"Password?"

"_Brie Apple"_

And at that, the portrait of Maria swung open revealing my little home in the magnificent castle.

"Thankyou Maria, speak to you soon" I said as I entered.

"You too my dear!

The portrait swung shut behind me and I immediately made my way up the little spiral staircase into my bedroom. I pulled my trunk off of the wardrobe and with a whip of my wand all of my possesions that were needed popped into the trunk neatly. That was one of the beauties of magic; no hassle. Before I knew it I was all packed. One thing still lingered on the to do list though. Charms Homework.

"Should I do it? Or not? Is it really worth it?" I said aloud to myself.

Nah. I'll leave it. I mean, with us leaving tomorow, who would acutally do it? Except from Granger? Noone. So at that I dismissed my imaginary to do list and headed back down to the Great Hall to meet Draco. I realised that I was quite hungry so the feast downstairs was looking very attractive at the moment. On my way out I bid goodbye to Maria as usual and descended down the staircases. When I reached the Great Hall doors, sure enough, Draco was standing there. I went over and greeted him with a kiss and then we entered and took our usual seats at the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle opposite and Pansy giving me the usual evils from Goyle's left. She had some serious issues. When the food appeared on the table in front of me I didn't hesitate in taking anything I could grab. Forget being _quite_ hungry. I was starving! After devouring a mountain of food, Professor Dumbledore got up to his podium and gave us his usual short end of term speech:

"Well well, as you can see another term has come to an end. You have all worked very hard this term and deserve this break. I hope that you will have a good time, enjoy yourselves and I look forward to seeing you all rested up and ready for the new term. Goodbye and see you soon!"

There was a round of applause and the Hall started to file out and head up to dormitories to turn in for the night. Draco and I headed up to our dormitories, said goodnight and headed in for the night.

"Ah, Cheyanne, bedtime I presume?" Maria asked.

"You'd be right there Maria" I replied.

"Password?"

"_Brie Apple_"

The portrait once again flew open and aloud me to enter.

"Goodnight my dear"

Before I could wish her goodnight too, she had already closed behind me. I trudged up the little staircase and into my bedroom. I changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed. Instantly I fell asleep but dreamt nothing.

Next morning the whole castle was buzzing excitedly even more. I clambered out of bed quickly and looked out of the window. People were already getting into carriages outside the castle. _Crap. I slept in._ Frantically I rushed into the bathroom and quickly got changed and freshened up. I was going at a good pace before I was interupted by a knock on the door. I nearly broke my neck at the the speed I flew down the little staircase to reach the door. I opened it to reveal Draco.

"Cheyanne, your late." he said whilst laughing lightly.

"Yeah, don't I look it?" I was out of breath from all the running around.

"Want help? I'm all ready. I'll take your trunk down to the carriage?" he offered.

"Yeah, please." I accepted.

He went up to my bedroom to grab my trunk. When he appeared again he kissed me lightly on his way past then disappeared out the portrait hole. I quickly scanned round the dormitory looking for anything left behind but nothing was. Okay, good. I grabbed a coat and scarf and headed out the portrait hole to join Draco at our carriage. On my way out though I noticed something strange. Maria was gone.

"Hm, Maria?"

No appearance.

"Hello?"

No sound.

"Might be taking a nap?" I assured myself and I continued down towards the carriages. Draco was standing waiting at ours with the door open. I climbed in and sat. Finally. I can relax again.

"You look exhausted already," said Draco, looking concerned. "Are you sure your not ill?" he said.

"Positive, I'm fine" I assured him and I cuddled in closer to him. I knew this break was going to be awesome.

* * *

**mwaha, so there you go ! pilot chapter? like it? love it? hate it? anything? let me know via reviews? it means so much when i get a review!  
also, this story really means a lot too me, i love Cheyanne and i hope you do too! :)  
& if you so wish to read this story on HPFF here's the link - ?showuid=187887 there's even a banner, ooooh ;)!**

**ps - if you have a story that you would like me to review i would be happy too! :) all i ask is that you review one of my stories in return? sort of like a review-for-review? :)**

**right, i'm gonna shutup about reviews now haha, cyaa :) x**


	2. Chapter 2 : Home

_**I will ruin you Cheyanne. I'll destroy you and make you watch your world crash down around you. You'll have nothing left to live for. Nothing.**_

**I woke with a sharp gasp and shot up like a ninja. I quickly took in my surroundings - phew, it was just a dream. I'd fallen asleep on Draco's chest in the carriage.**

"Chey? You alright?"

"Hm? wha-? Oh.. oh yeah, bad dream, that's all. I'm fine." I smiled. I lay back down and inhaled deeply. I always loved the smell of him - really musky with a hint of sweetness, much like him.

"Aw, okay, well don't go back to sleep, we're here" he nudged me softly and I sat up.

"Aha! Home!" I exclaimed, grinning.

Yes, home. My family manor. I felt a sudden rush of excitement at being back once again. The carriage took a sharp right and started up the long windy path towards the grand mansion. After what seemed forever we pulled up at the front of the house. Draco got out and held his hand out to help me down. The grand oak doors opened to reveal four scurrying house elves and my parents. The elves ran straight to the carriage to collect my things as Draco and I made our way towards the grand house.

"Cheyanne! Sweetie! Your here!" my mother said as she rushed forward to embrace me in a hug.

"Hey mom!" I said as i detatched myself from Draco and fell into my mom's arms. When we parted I went over to my father and hugged him aswell.

"Hey dad" I said, nestling myself into his chest - yes, I am a real daddy's girl.

"Come on Cheyanne, Draco! Come inside, inside. It's getting cold!" my mother exclaimed, rushing us all into the manor.

When I stepped through the oak doors, my hand entwined with Draco's once more, I felt a sudden jolt of excitement. It felt great to be back home once again. I continued to walk behind my parents with Draco at my side until we reached the drawing room. I sat on one of the many sofas with Draco whilst my parents sat on one opposite us. My mother took a delicate sip of some fine wine.

"Now, Cheyanne. I know that you've just arrived and are most likely tired, but we must discuss something very important" my mother said, a very serious look adorning her perfect porcelain face.

"Huh?" I said, extremely confused.

"Your 17th birthday of course!" she stated excitedly, the stern serious look falling away immediately.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Draco grinning.

"Oh, right yeah."

"Well, as you may know, Cissy and I are insistent on organizing your party."

"Yeah, I heard." I said lightly, shooting a sideway look at Draco who was still grinning.

"Oh Cheyanne sweetie! It is going to be an amazing party! Cissy and I were discussing what we've organized so far and going by what we've got, people are going to be talking about it for months to come!"

"Seriously?" I half chuckled.

"Of course! Even your father and Lucius are involved now as well!"

I looked, startled at my father. "Really, dad? You hate organizing parties!" I started to laugh slightly.

"I know, but I haven't got anything to do with the organizing of it, my name has just been put down as someone who is involved." My father laughed.

"Mmhmm, okay." I laughed. "So, when are you planning my 'big' party for then mum?" I continued.

"A week today." She answered.

"Okay, well, I'm just away upstairs. I'll be down later. Cya."

I bid farewell to my parents and headed upstairs with Draco. We reached my bedroom and entered. I made my way over to my wardrobe and Draco spread himself comfortably across my bed on his front, cuddling one of my many cushions to his chest and looking up at me like a little puppy. I picked out an outfit and went into the bathroom to get changed. When I returned I found Draco in the same position reading one of my magazines. I stopped startled and burst out laughing.

"What are you doing Draco?" I was giggling uncontrollably.

"Learning how to do the smokey-eye look. Apparently it's really in right now." He looked up at me with an innocent smile.

"You know, now you mention it I think it would really suit you." I teased.

"You think?" his face lighting up jokingly.

"Of course!" I joked.

There was a knock at my door and Draco sat up. Still giggling I went and answered it to reveal my mother.

"Oh. Hey mom." I smiled. "What is it?" I asked.

"Just come up to tell you that Draco is wanted home at the moment and that Lucius and Cissy have invited us over for dinner tonight at 7:30, so wear something formal. Draco, you can use the fireplace in the drawing room to floo home if you wish." My mother smiled.

"Thank-you, yes I shall. I'll see you tonight then Chey, bye." He made his way over to me, kissed me lightly and headed downstairs. I stood listening for the whoosh of the mighty green flames that would swallow him and return him safely home.

_Whooooooooooooooosh._

I smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling for?" my mom asked chuckling.

Lost in my own thoughts I hadn't even noticed that my mom had made herself comfortable on my bed.

"I'm just happy that I'm home." I admitted.

My mom stood up and made her way over to me. She pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear.

"It's wonderful to have you back sweetie."

We broke apart and I made my way over to my bed. I got underneath the covers and made myself comfy.

"Is it okay if I take a little nap? I'm still quite tired." I explained.

"Of course you can, just remember though, we've got dinner tonight."

"Yeah, I'll set an alarm shall I?" I joked.

"If you wish" my mom smiled.

"Ha-ha okay, night!"

"Goodnight" my mom said as she closed the door behind her.

I set my alarm for 6:00. An hour to get ready? That should be long enough. Content with me being organized I settled down into a dreamlike state.

_**Enjoy what you've got now Cheyanne. Soon I will arrive and take it all away. Everyone who is closest to you and everyone you love will resent and hate you. You'll have nothing and no one. A lonely soul trapped in a lonely world.**_

_**

* * *

**_**There you go! Chapter 2! I know this chapter might be a bit boring but hang in there, this chapter was needed otherwise nothing else would really make sense.  
Also, I'd really love to know what you thought of this story. Really means a lot.  
:-) xxo**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Voice

Again, I woke up with a sharp gasp. I sat upright in my bed, breathing unsteadily. Little beads of sweat lined my face and were skating down my body. I darted my eyes frantically around my room, taking in everything around me. I was alone. As my breathing resumed to a healthy pace I cast myself back into my dream. Who did that voice belong to? That was the second time I had heard it, threatening me. I didn't recognise it. It was a female voice, icily evil. What did it, or rather **she **want?

I glanced at my clock to check the time. 5:53. No point in trying to snooze for a while, might aswell start getting ready.

I climbed out of my bed then made it up again neatly. Once done, I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed a crisp clean, fluffy white towel and headed into the bathroom to have a shower. As the steamy water ran down me, I couldn't help but keep thinking back to my dream. I wanted to know, answers was what I wanted. Deciding to worry about it later I cast it to the back of my mind as I came out of the shower and dried my hair.

I styled it down, soft curls framing my face. I kept my makeup light and natural – a nude colour on my eyelids, soft black mascara and a shiny gloss on my lips. With my face and hair done it was time for my outfit.

I headed back over to my wardrobe and opened it up to reveal my dresses. Something formal was what my mom had said. Hmph. After much debating inside my own mind I went for a strapless black dress with silver streaks. Short, but not too short, ending a little bit up from my knees. I teamed it with black heels and silver jewellery. Good to go. I checked my clock once again: 6:30. Perfect timing.

I put out all the lights in my room as I left, grabbing a light cardi and clutch on my way out. I descended the staircase and walked towards the drawing room. As I entered I saw that my parents were dressed and ready to go. My mother was wearing a burgundy floor length gown with emerald highlights, black heels and elegant silver jewellery. Her dark hair was in a side bun, with soft curls hanging down framing her face. My father, in black dress robes. They both looked at me as I entered.

"Cheyanne! You look beautiful," my mother exclaimed as she came closer to me.

"You ready darling?" My father asked.

"Yeah," I answered, letting a smile creep onto my face.

"Right, we're going by floo tonight," my mother informed me.

"We're not apparating?" I questioned, confused as to why we would not be apparating. W usually did.

"No," my mother replied.

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"We've just decided to take the floo tonight Cheyanne – no need to worry," she said, reassuring me. I really was starting to become paranoid.

With transport sorted, the three of us headed to separate chimneys. I used the one in the drawing room, scooping my powder in my hand i stepped into the steely grate and shouted out my destination.

"MALFOY MANOR!"

Within seconds I was swallowed into a mass of green flames, spinning, turning, being pulled and tugged every direction known possible to man before I landed in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. Once I got my bearings right I looked up. Standing in front of me were my parents, Lucius and Narcissa and Draco. I couldn't help the smile that shone on my face. I climbed out of the fireplace and made my way over to them all, giving them each a hug.

"Come through, come through. Dinner is just about ready," Narcissa stated sweetly as she ushered us through the manor towards the grand dining room. She truly was a brilliant host.

I took a seat beside Draco, opposite my parents and Draco's. As food and drink appeared before us we all started to eat, general conversation conversing between us.

"So Cheyanne, excited about your birthday?" Narcissa asked me once we were onto the main meal.

"Well, I had heard that you and my mom were planning it now, so I am sure it is going to be one amazing party. So, in a way, yes, yes I am," I replied comfortably. I really felt at ease around these people, especially Cissy.

"Aha! You know I can't resist a good party – especially if I have had a say in the planning," she said cheekily. I really love this woman.

"Naturally!" I said, giggling afterwards.

A little while later dessert had arrived and the conversation had taken a turn.

"How was school last term then Cheyanne?" Lucius asked me.

"It was fine. Work has been a lot harder, but I am in 7th year now, so that is understandable. I am looking forward to the year though, I always love a challenge." I said.

"That's good. I always have high respect for people who work hard and enjoy a challenge." He replied.

I smiled.

After dinner, we all retreated to the drawing room to relax. Again general chit-chat was being passed around the room. It was all very pleasant.

"You know, the other day I went to see this woman in Diagon Alley. Highly respected dream teller. Anthea Acker. You tell her what you dreamt and she tells you the meaning of it. Very interesting," Narcissa suddenly said. I suddenly felt my stomach drop with fear. My dream. The voice. Where was this leading?

"For example – the night before I went to see her I had dreamt that I was sitting at my vanity, styling my hair. Just that. Anthea told me that it symbolizes that I may be taking on a new idea, and I am wanting to write a book. I thought this was very interesting," Narcissa finished. Everyone seemed interested but I sat frozen. I was sure I hadn't blinked.

"What about you then Cheyanne? What did you a dream about last night?" Cissy turned to me. Oh lord.

"A voice," I squeaked.

They all turned to face me, shock and curiosity evident on their faces.

"Excuse me, darling?" Cissy questioned soothingly.

"A voice. The same voice, threatening me,"

This was it. I was going to have to tell them.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while - been super busy and have had no time for writing. But I managed to get some free time to write this chapter. Hope you like it! Reviews? :) **


End file.
